


The Kid

by rowdy_tanner



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdy_tanner/pseuds/rowdy_tanner
Summary: J. D. Dunne ponders his place within The Magnificent Seven.





	The Kid

> **The Kid**

by Rowdy Tanner

Disclaimer: The boys are the property of MGM, Mirisch and Trilogy Entertainment. I do not own them or make money from them but couldn't they spare just one?

Characters: J. D. Dunne

Summary: Old West JD ponders his place within The Magnificent Seven.

 

The Kid, yes that's me, J. D. Dunne. That's what those six men call me. Others call me JD, if I know them well, or Mr. Dunne if they've any smarts. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking a fast gun like me should get more respect from them six fellas. Truth be told I am the fastest gun in these parts. Aside from Chris Larabee of course. Ain't a faster gun in the territory, maybe in the entire West, deadlier than Mr. Larabee.

  
You think I ain't got no pride? Shoot, I got all the pride in the world! Those six men call me The Kid as a mark of respect. A badge of honor I'm rightly proud to wear. See I came out West a greenhorn. Shucks, Vin Tanner claims that I was so green I couldn't have found my, cough, ass with both hands. He might have a point. All I knew, or thought I knew, about the West came from reading dime novels. Those six men took me under their wing and made me the man I am today. Hell, it was lucky that I was such a quick learner or I'd be wearing a pine box by now. The West ain't no place to be wide-eyed and innocent even IF you are fast with a gun.

  
Like I say them six men taught me to survive. They took me into the brotherhood and called me The Kid because that is what I am to them. A little brother to be watched over and guided into manhood. Reckon I'll still be The Kid in their eyes even when they aren't walking this earth no more and I couldn't be more proud.

  
Truth be told, Vin Tanner calls me The Kid and he ain't much older than me. Still he ain't never been a kid. I swear he was born old. He'd already lived enough different lives for three men by the time we all met up that day in Four Corners. He's taught me that you can't move through this life without leaving a trail. Whether it's a set of footprints on the ground or the impression you make on other folk's lives.

  
Buck Wilmington? Hell, he thinks he's teaching me all about women and what they really want from a man. I get more confused every day about the things he says but truth be told it's kinda fun finding out for myself if what he says is true.

  
Josiah Sanchez, he takes time to explain how men think. What I should be looking to get from this life. Not just bible-thumping, though if you get him started he'll quote the good book chapter and verse until your eyes are crossing over.

  
Nathan Jackson, well just as importantly he's teaching me that freedom is precious and shouldn't ever be taken for granted. That if you want folks' respect then you have to respect all men and women equally.

  
Ezra Standish? I know what you are thinking. That the only thing that cardsharper can teach me is how to deal from the bottom of the deck. No. Ezra has taught me far more than a gambler's card tricks. He's taught me to look below the surface in all things. That what folks say isn't always what they mean. And all men have tells. Thanks to him I'm not quite as naive as I was when I first jumped down from that dang stagecoach!

  
And Chris Larabee? What can a bad element like that teach a boy like me? That a man's reputation is important. That a real man don't shoot nobody in the back. And that when True Love comes into a man's life it can change everything in an instant and be lost just as suddenly.

  
You see I am one of The Magnificent Seven just as much as any of the others and them calling me The Kid proves it. And when it's my time to leave this world I'll be rightly proud to have

  
**J. D. "The Kid" Dunne**

  
carved on my tombstone.

 

**The End**


End file.
